To Serve and Protect
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: AU.The Ortons are police royalty in a sense.They are a family of cops.Each one protective of the others.Now they must deal with a killer on the streets and the effect of things on their professional and personal lives.Can they stay strong or break?
1. Chapter 1

Here is my new story. It is AU. I hope you enjoy it.

Thanks to RatedrKjErIcHo for the help with the title.

Summary: The story follows a family of cops as they serve and protect the city while balancing family.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of the wrestlers in this story. I own only my OCs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. I own nothing and make nothing from it.

* * *

Robert Orton looked at himself in the mirror as he prepared to go to the funeral. As the Police Commissioner for Boston, he was required to go. But he would have gone anyway because it was a fellow officer who was shot and killed. He looked at the photo on his dresser. It was one of him and his wife Elaine on their seventeenth wedding anniversary. Elaine was killed two months later in an armed robbery at a bank. It was hard to believe sometimes that happened almost twenty one years ago.

She and their youngest child, Daniel, were in the bank depositing some money. The other kids were in school and Bob was at work. Four armed gun men came in and demanded money from the tellers. There were about fifteen people in the bank that day and the robbers shot them all execution style.

Bob took the moment to look at the photos of his children. Annie, his oldest, took over as the mother figure for the other kids after Elaine's death. She was fifteen. Randy, his now only son, was ten. The twins, Kallie and Krista, were eight.

All the kids were grown now and had their own families. He laughed as he looked at his children and their families. Annie was a detective with the special victim unit of the Boston, P.D. She was married to Jay Reso, he was a captain in the police department. They had three kids: Leah Elaine was twelve, Mason Robert was nine, and Nicholas Jay was six.

Randy was a detective too but he worked homicide. He and his ex wife Kinley had a little girl Camryn who was three. Bob hated that they were divorced but after Randy was shot in the line of duty, Kinley decide she couldn't deal with her husband risking his life every day. They have joint custody of Camryn.

Kallie was the only one of his children who wasn't a cop. She was the assistant district attorney. She was introduced to John Cena by Randy. John was a detective in homicide with Randy. They were married in 2007. They recently welcome their first child, Henry Daniel in January. At almost two months, Henry was spoiled as the baby of the grandchildren.

Krista shocked him when she joined the police force. She had always said she didn't want to be a cop but once she realized what a difference she could make, she joined. She quickly moved up and made detective. Unlike Randy or Annie, she chose narcotics. She was married to Ted DiBiase, a police officer with the police department. They had a little girl Liliana Marie who was three.

Bob loved to look at his children's photos. He wished everyday that Elaine could be there to see how wonderful their kids were and he wished Daniel was alive so Randy wouldn't be that outnumbered by girls.

"Dad, are you ready?" Randy asked him walking into the room.

"Yeah, let's go." Bob replied to him. He grabbed his jacket and headed out with Randy.

Both were not ready for this funeral. Jack Swagger had been a rookie cop who was making a drug bust when a car came by and shot him. He was the third cop killed in three months. Some of the others were convinced that a serial cop killer was on the loose. But Bob wasn't convinced. Yes it was strange but things happen.

They arrived at the church and saw Annie and Jay, Kallie and John and Krista and Ted. They watched the family of Jack come in. They felt horrible for the young man's family. Every cop was determined to find who had killed Jack, Chris Masters and Cody Rhodes. All three were young rookie cops. Which what was had the others thinking it was a cop killer.

"Welcome family and friends. We are here to say good bye to a fine officer. Jack Swagger was a cop who loved his job and his family. He will be missed by his wife, Eve, his young son, JJ and his family. Now, Police Commissioner Robert Orton will say a few words."

Bob got up and walked to the podium. He looked out at the officers who had come to pay their respects. He then looked at Eve holding their son, JJ.

"I met Jack only once at the police officer ball. But I knew in that one meeting that he was destined to be a great cop. Although he never got the chance to be the cop I knew he wanted to be, he did make a difference in the world. He helped fellow officers and the public. He was trying to take down a drug ring when his life was taken. We will never forget the job he did and the lives he touched. Eve, JJ, Mr. and Mrs. Swagger, your husband, father and son will be missed."

He stepped down and hugged Eve before taking his seat. The priest finished the funeral and they headed to the burial site. Once he was laid to rest, they headed to Jack's parents house.

Bob headed to the office to look over some things about the shooting. He wanted to compare it to the others. While he didn't think it was a cop killer, he knew it had to be investigated. He didn't want another cop dead especially since most of his family were cops. He couldn't take losing someone else.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after the funeral was the weekly Sunday dinner at the Orton house. Bob and his father, Robert, who was retired from the force cooked every Sunday. Annie and Jay arrived first with Leah, Mason and Nick.

"Hey, dad, grandpa." Annie said hugging them both.

"Annie." Bob said hugging her before the grandkids hugged him. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Kids why don't you go play while we wait?" Annie said to them. The kids ran to the playroom. "So, anything on the killer?"

"No. We went over everything but nothing." Bob replied.

"Maybe we are looking at this wrong." Jay said as they sat down in the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Bob asked.

"I know you don't think so but if this is a cop killer, he knows who the rookie cops are. I think it's someone who works in the department or has access to the records."

"Jay, that makes no sense. Why would a fellow cop kill others?" Annie asked her husband.

"It's a theory Annie." Jay said to his brunette wife.

"I think we will look into it but I don't think it's a cop killer." Bob said as he heard someone come in. He walked out of the kitchen and saw Randy there with Camryn. "There is my granddaughter."

He took Camryn from him and gave her a hug.

"Hey dad." Randy said.

"Annie and Jay are here." Bob pointed to the kitchen.

"Great. Camryn why don't you go see your cousins?" Randy said to his daughter. She ran into the playroom.

Randy followed his dad into the kitchen and hugged his sister. He was very protective of all of them. Annie was older than him but he still was protective of her as he was Kallie and Krista.

"Hey sis." Randy said to her.

"Hey bro." Annie replied. "So do you have Camryn?"

"Yeah. Kinley will pick her up later." He replied.

"Good. I'm going to see my niece and godchild." Annie laughed walked to the playroom.

"So, Jay thinks the killer might be in the department or works in records." Bob said to his son.

"That's an interesting idea. I know you don't think it's a cop killer but seems like it to me."

"Randy, I'm willing to look into this but I think we are looking in the wrong place. I don't truly believe this is a cop killer."

"Alright." Randy replied as Krista and Ted walked in with Lily.

"Sorry we're late." Krista said apologizing. "Lily didn't want to come."

"Now why didn't my granddaughter want to come and see her grandpa?" Bob said picking her up.

"Don't feel well." Lily replied.

"Oh, poor baby." Bob hugged her and then told her that the kids were in the playroom. She ran to join them while the adults set the table.

"This looks great grandpa." Annie said to her grandfather.

"Thanks Annabella." Robert said to his granddaughter.

"We are finally here." Kallie said walking in holding Henry. "Sorry, Henry woke up with a temperature and I was worried."

"I'm sure it's fine." Annie said to her. She had laugh at her younger sister. Kallie was truly a first time mom worried about everything.

"I hope so." Kallie replied as she walked to the travel yard in the dining room. She gently placed her son in it.

"Kallie, you worry too much." Annie said hugging her sister. "Henry is healthy and fine."

"Thanks." Kallie smiled at her sister.

Annie smiled back and they joined everyone at the dinner table. Bob sat at the head of table and Robert sat at the other end. John and Kallie sat on one side with Randy while Krista, Ted, Annie and Jay sat on the other side. Camryn, Leah, Mason, Nick and Lily sat at a smaller kids table.

After Robert said the prayer, everyone started eating. Just as they were, John and Randy's beepers went off.

"Homicide we have to go." John said to him. He and Randy had been partners for years.

"Kallie, can you meet Kinley so she can get Camryn?" Randy asked.

"Yes, of course." Kallie replied.

John kissed his wife and son while Randy kissed Camryn.

"Aunt Kallie is going to take you to mommy okay?"

"K." Camryn replied.

John and Randy left to investigate a murder. They told Bob they would call him about the murder.

John and Randy arrived at the scene and found out it was another rookie cop. This time, Dolph Ziggler. He had only been on the force for six months. Chris had been on the force for a year, Jack had been for three months and Cody had just started.

"What do you have Slater?" John asked Heath Slater who was one of the officers on scene.

"Dolph was found by a bystander. They saw a black car speeding away after hearing the gunshot." Heath said to them.

"What was Dolph doing?" Randy asked.

"He was investigating some suspicious activity." Drew McIntyre said walking up. He was Dolph's partner. "He told me he was going to check it and let me know. We split up to look. I heard the shots and came running."

"Alright." John said as he and Randy headed to examine the body. They both bent down to look. "Looks like two shots to the head and one to the heart."

"He was shot at close range." Gail Kim the medical examiner said. "I'm sure with a 9mm."

"Anything else? Fighting wounds?" Randy asked.

"No. Not that I saw. I will know more after the autopsy." Gail was married to Daniel Bryan, a fellow homicide detective and one of the top medical examiners.

"Thanks Gail." John said as he and Randy walked back to their car. "Another rookie cop. I don't care what Bob says. This is a serial cop killer."

"I agree. I will talk to dad again." Randy replied as they got into the car and headed to the station. They knew Dolph's family had to be notified.

Bob had arrived at headquarters to meet the chaplain so they could break the news to Dolph's wife, Maria about his death. After telling Maria, both headed back to headquarters. Bob was shocked to find Randy waiting.

"Son, what's going on?" Bob asked as they headed into his office.

"I wanted to talk to you. Dad, I know you don't think so but there is a serial cop killer." Randy said sitting down.

"I'm beginning to think you might be right. I will look back over everything in each case. You and John continue to try to solve this."

"Alright." Randy said getting up and walking out.

Bob knew that there might be a serial cop killer out there and he had no way to find them or protect the officers. He could only hope they followed every precaution and no one else got hurt.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

All the officers attended Dolph's funeral. It was like Cody, Chris and Jack all over again. Once it was over, Bob met with some of the upper bass. He wanted to talk to them about the possibly of a serial cop killer.

"Bob, what's going on?" JR Ross, one of the upper bass in the department, asked.

"I think we have a serial cop killer."

"Are you sure about that?" Shawn Michaels, the chaplain for the department, asked.

"I'm not completely sure but I think it's true." Bob said as they sat in his office. "Whoever it is is going after rookie cops."

"Do you think it's an older cop?" Jerry Lawler asked.

"I'm not sure." He said running his hand over his face. "We have to get to the bottom of this. I'm thinking we change things and get our veteran cops to partner with the rookie cops. This way we can be somewhat protected."

"Alright. We will switch." JR said before he and the others walked out.

Once they were gone, Bob called all the captains of every department and let them know to have their veteran cops partnered with the rookie cops.

Over the next few days they made the switch. John was partnered with Drew McIntyre while Randy got partnered with Reagan Hollister. They hoped that this would help stop the killing.

"So Randy are you meeting Kinley to get to Camryn?" John asked as they were having lunch.

"Yeah. I told her I wanted Camryn for the weekend."

"Camryn is your daughter?" Reagan asked.

"Yes she is three. Kinley and I have joint custody."

"Oh." Reagan replied. She was glad to have Randy as her partner. He was one of the best. She had only recently graduated from the academy. "I have a little boy, Max. He is four."

"So you're married?" Drew asked.

"No. Adam and I aren't together. We share custody of Max." She replied. Drew was one of the only cops that she was uncomfortable around.

"So, any leads on the killer?" Drew asked changing the subject.

"No. We know he is going after rookie cops but that's it. We hope by partnering rookies and veterans we can figure this out." John replied.

"I hope so." Drew replied.

They finished lunch and then headed out. After their shifts were over, everyone headed to a bar that the cops hung out in to unwind and talk. Kelly Blank was running after her shift. Her veteran partner, Beth Phoenix had gone ahead. Kelly walked to her car from the department. She arrived at her car and unlocked the door. She was startled by a noise behind her.

"God, you scared me." She said when she saw the person. She laughed that she was startled. "What are you doing here?"

She barely had time to react when the person raised the 9mm automatic and fired a shot into her head killing her instantly. The person decided this time to leave something behind to taunt the police. They dropped the card that said more to come.

John arrived home and found Kallie in the kitchen.

"Hey, babe." He said kissing her.

"Hey, work okay?"

"Yeah. I just have to get use to the new partner." He said grabbing a beer from the refrigerator. "What about your day?"

"Well, Henry and I went to the park and then he had a doctor's appointment." She replied placing dinner on the table. "Stephanie called me about coming back to work."

"Are you?"

"I don't know. What do you think? Can we really afford me not work?"

"We can. We have a lot of savings. If you want to take some time off, do it." A part of him wanted her to stay home. A few weeks before Henry was born, a disgruntle person who she helped put in jail after John arrested him, came after her. Luckily Bob came by. He had come to take her out for a late dinner since John was working.

"A part of me does. But I was a good attorney."

"Yes you were." He said walking over and wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. She wrapped her arms his neck. "But you're a mom now and no one would be mad or blame you if you wanted to stay home with Henry."

"I'm going to think about it. I have two more weeks of maternity leave." She replied kissing him. "Now, let's eat."

After dinner, Kallie put Henry down for the night and sat down beside John on the sofa. They were just getting into a movie when his phone went off.

"Cena." He said.

"John, its Randy."

"Hey Randy, what's up?" John said letting Kallie know it was Randy.

"We have another killing. This time a girl rookie." Randy replied. "Meet me at parking garage across from the department."

"Alright." John hung up and looked at Kallie. "I'm sorry babe. Another killing."

"It's no problem. Be safe." She said kissing him as he left.

John got into his SUV and headed to the department. He wondered who was the rookie killed. He was shocked it was girl because up until now it was only rookie guy cops. He arrived at the parking garage and saw Randy talking to Jay and Bob.

"What do we have?" John said walking up.

"Kelly Blank. She graduated from the academy three months ago." Jay replied.

"Shot?"

"Yes. Same MO as the others." Randy replied before turning to his dad.

"I know. You're right. We have a serial cop killer." He said calling the other upper brass to see what they wanted to do. He left and headed to his office to meet with them.

"Okay, the others were killed while on shift. Why change and kill one who was off?" John asked as they looked at the crime scene.

"I don't know. Maybe he is getting restless killing them on shift."

"Maybe." John said looking at the message. "More to come. Why leave the message now?"

"He's playing with us." Randy said taking the note. "Up until now he has just been waiting. Now he knows we knew it's a serial cop killer, he is playing with us. He is playing a game with us."

"How many more is he going to kill? It just says more to come."

"I don't know." Randy sighed as they watched Kelly loaded into the van and taken away. "Let's head back and try to figure this out."

They headed back to the department and looked over the files on the cases. There had to be something they were missing. Something that would lead them to the killer before he killed again.

The killer watched his next victim as they walked to their car. They had no idea they were next.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Bob Orton sat in his office looking over the files. It had been two weeks since the killing of Kelly Blank. There had been no new killing since. The killer or killers were taking a break it seemed. But he knew that there was a cop killer and he had no idea how to stop them. His biggest fear was for his family. For Annie, Jay, Randy, John, Krista and Ted. It seemed that the killer was only killing rookies but Bob knew that could change in a heartbeat.

Randy and John were looking over the files too. They were trying to find a connection. The only thing that they had in common was the rookie thing.

"I don't get it. Why are they only killing rookies? It makes no sense." John said closing a file. "A cop killer usually just kills cops. Not just rookies."

"It doesn't make sense." Randy said looking at a file.

"None of this makes sense. Five rookies: four guys and one girl. This is so frustrating." John said with sigh.

"Guys, you're not going to figure this out so go home and be back on Monday. We will start fresh and see." Jay said to them. He was the captain over homicide.

John and Randy both headed home. Kinley was dropping Camryn off to spend the weekend with him. He was concerned now that this case was so important that Kinley might decide to not let Camryn stay with him but he had a court order in place that said she had share custody of Camryn.

Randy arrived home and realized he had a few minutes before Kinley would be there with Camryn. He put the groceries in the kitchen and then he heard the doorbell.

"Kinley, hey." He said when he opened the door.

"Randy." Kinley said walking in holding Camryn's hand. "Cammi go play while me and daddy talk."

"K." Camryn said running to her toys.

"I heard about this killer." Kinley said quietly. "I'm not sure leaving Camryn is the right thing to do."

"You won't keep my daughter from me." Randy said to her. "I have the court order that says I get her every other weekend and Wednesday. As well as any other day provide you agree."

"I know what the court order says. I'm worried about my daughter."

"Camryn is in no danger." Randy said looking at his blond daughter. "Kinley, I don't want to make this difficult but I will seek and win sole custody if you try to keep her away from me."

"Fine. Just take care of her." Kinley walked over and kissed her daughter on the head and headed out.

Randy sighed when she left. Their divorce was amicable in a way. The only thing they disagreed on was custody of Camryn. Randy wanted shared custody while Kinley wanted to have sole custody with him having visitation only on Wednesday. Kallie set him up with the top child custody lawyer in Boston who owed her a favor and he got what he wanted, shared custody of Camryn.

"Cam, how about some dinner?" He asked walking in the living room.

"Ok." The blond three year old answered.

"How about daddy's homemade pizza?"

"Yay!" Camryn yelled just as the doorbell rang.

Randy hoped it wasn't Kinley trying to get Camryn. He was shocked to see Reagan there with her son.

"Reagan, is everything okay?" He asked her concerned. He had gotten to know her over the last two weeks and she was really a great girl.

"No, I came home and my apartment had been broken into." She said walking in carrying her son, Max.

"My god, are you okay?" Randy asked.

"I'm fine. I wasn't home. I was picking up Max from his dad's." Reagan's ex was a firefighter in Boston. "I can't go back there."

"You and Max can stay here. I have a guest bedroom."

"Thank you but I don't want to impose on you."

"It's not a problem. My daughter is in playing maybe Max would like to join her."

"Max, do you want to go play?" Reagan asked her son.

"Yes." He said getting down and running to where Camryn was.

"The guest bedroom is upstairs second door on the right. I'm going to call to get your apartment checked."

"Thank you." Reagan smiled and headed upstairs to put her and Max's things in the room. The guest room was beautiful. It was obvious that a female decorated it.

Randy called Jay and told him what happened. He said he would contact the right people. After hanging up, he headed into the kitchen to make the pizza. He had just started when Reagan walked into the kitchen.

"Did you get settled in?" Randy asked her.

"Yes, thank you for letting us stay." She said sitting down on the bar.

"Not a problem."

"The room is nice. Your ex wife decorate it?"

"No." He laughed. "My sister, Kallie, John's wife, did. Kinley got the house we lived in as a married couple. My dad gave me this one after the divorce."

"Well, it's nice." Reagan smiled.

"I hope pizza is okay?"

"That's fine. Max and I aren't picky especially when you're being so nice."

"It's no problem. We can't have you hurt." He laughed.

"Yeah." She laughed.

They talked over dinner and fed the kids. Soon the kids were in bed and they were downstairs watching a movie. Randy liked Reagan as his partner but he couldn't deny that she was a beautiful girl. He hadn't really dated since he and Kinley divorced.

Reagan watched Randy as he watched the movie. She had started to be attracted to him recently. She thought it was nothing but friendship she felt but she was beginning to think it was more. They were partners which complicated things plus both were divorced and had children.

"Well, I guess we should get to bed." Randy said standing up.

"Yeah." Reagan agreed and followed him upstairs to the guest room. "Well, goodnight Randy and thank you."

"You're welcome." He said starting to walk away. He was shocked when she pulled him back and kissed him.

Reagan was as shocked as he was that she did that. She didn't know why she did, she just did. Randy pulled away before kissing her again. He pushed her into the guest room and continued to kiss her removing her clothes and his as they did. They made their way over to the bed and were soon making love. Neither thinking about anything or the repercussions of this, they were only thinking about the moment they were in.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Randy woke up first. He looked over and saw Reagan sleeping. It was then that he realized what happened. He had no idea what this meant or where it would lead. He got up slowly and headed back to his room. He quickly showered and got dressed. He then headed downstairs to make breakfast for the kids and Reagan. He was meeting his family at the zoo for a family day. All of his siblings were going with their families. He got things out to make pancakes and sausage for breakfast.

"Daddy." Camryn said running in with Max behind her.

"Morning Cammi." Randy said picking her up. "How about pancakes for breakfast?"

"Yummy."

"Max, is that okay with you?" Randy asked the four year old.

"Yes."

"Alright. Why don't you guys go watch cartoons while I make breakfast?"

He watched the kids run into the living room. He turned his attention back to making breakfast. He made the pancakes and put them on the griddle. He turned to get the sausage when Reagan walked in.

"Morning." He said to her.

"Morning." She replied sitting down at the island in the kitchen.

"Can I get you some coffee or something?"

"Coffee." She replied not sure whether to bring up what happen the night before.

"Here you go." He said handing her the mug of hot coffee.

"About last night." She started. "I'm not sure what it means. It was wonderful to be together like that. But we are partners on the job."

"Reagan, I'm not sure what last night meant either. We don't have to over analyze it." He said walking closer to her so the kids couldn't hear. "We made love. We can just leave it at that."

"I'm not sure I can. Randy, I like you as my partner on the job and as a person. I'm very attracted to you."

"I'm attracted to you too."

"So, what is going to happen?"

"Right now we have a killer on the loose and you are a rookie. I have to protect you. So, you and Max can move in here until this is settled."

"What about your ex? She might not like that." Reagan knew how ex's often reacted when someone moved in.

"It's fine. She will understand. If she doesn't, then it doesn't matter. It's not up to her."

"Alright. Max and I will stay here."

"Great." He turned to put the pancakes on a plate. "Reagan, don't worry, just because we made love last night, doesn't mean it will happen again."

"Right." She laughed. She was glad they talked about things. She wasn't the type to just jump into bed with someone but she really liked him.

While Reagan and Randy were having breakfast with their kids, John and Kallie were getting things ready for the family day.

"Tell me again why your dad wanted this?" John asked as he helped her pack some snacks.

"He wanted all of us to spend the day together. I think he is concerned over this killer."

"I get that. The killer is killing rookies but that can change in an instant."

"That is true." She said walking over to the bassinet where Henry was. She picked up her son and put him in the car seat. "So, are we ready for some family fun?"

John laughed at his wife and picked up the diaper bag and the other bag. "Let's go hang out with your family."

The three of them headed to Kallie's SUV and then were soon on their way to the zoo. Everyone had agreed to meet at the zoo. When they drove up they saw that Annie was already there with her family as was Krista and her family.

"Hey sis." Kallie said as she and John walked up with Henry in his stroller.

"Kallie." Krista said hugging her twin sister. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Kallie laughed. Krista always acted like she hadn't seen you in months when she had just seen you the other day.

"You look beautiful and Henry is getting so big. He looks just John." Krista laughed.

"Thanks." Kallie said pretending to be hurt. "So, my son doesn't look like me?"

"He has both of you in him but he looks like John."

"Yeah he does." Kallie laughed knowing that it was true.

"Let's go girls." Bob said walking up with Randy and Reagan.

"Hi, I'm Annie and you are?" Annie said looking at Reagan.

"This is Reagan and her son Max. I asked them to come. They are staying with me for a few days."

"Reagan, you and Max are welcome. Don't let Annie's attitude bother you." Kallie said before anyone else could say anything.

"Thanks." Reagan said.

"Well everyone let's go." Bob said. Everyone soon headed into the zoo.

While the Orton family was enjoying the zoo, someone was watching them and some of the other cops. They watched the two guys patrolling. Their focus was on the rookie, Justin Gabriel. His partner was Mike Mizanin. They watched the two eating in the restaurant. Gabriel was the next target.

They watched them walk out and toward their car. They slowly walked up to the duo.

"Mizanin." They said to him.

"Hey, man what's up?" Mike asked when he saw who it was.

"Nothing." He said before raising the gun and shooting both Mike and Justin in the head.

They made sure both Mike and Justin were dead before they walked away. Before they did though, they left the second message. 'Tick, Tick'

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was enjoying the zoo when John and Randy's cell phones went off. Bob looked at the guys and knew it was another killing.

"What's up guys?" He asked walking over to them. The others were getting lunch.

"Another killing only this time they killed a veteran too." John said to him.

"What?" Bob was shocked. Up until now only rookies were the target.

"They are changing their MO." Randy replied.

"Who are the victims?"

"Mike Mizanin and Justin Gabriel." John replied.

"Alright. Head there and keep me informed." Bob said as they walked back to where the others were.

"Babe, I have to go the case." John said to Kallie.

"Okay. Be safe and call me." She said to him.

"I will. Love you." He said kissing her and then kissing Henry. "Be good little man."

"Reagan, are you ready?" Randy asked. She was his partner.

"What about Max?" She asked.

"Don't worry, Reagan. I will take Max and Camryn home with me." Kallie said to her.

"Thanks sis." Randy replied kissing his daughter goodbye. "Be good for Aunt Kallie."

"K." Camryn replied.

John, Randy and Reagan headed out to the crime scene. Everyone else continued in the zoo. Bob was more worried now that a veteran was killed. The killer was raising the stakes. They had to figure out who this was.

"Dad, relax. Everything will be okay." Annie said to him as they walked the zoo.

"I hope so." He said watching the kids enjoy the petting zoo. He loved spending time with his family. His children and grandchildren were his life.

"It will be." Annie replied with a smile.

He smiled back at his oldest. He hoped that was so. This killer was dangerous. Not only were they killing the rookies and veterans, they were taunting the cops with the messages.

John, Randy and Reagan arrived at the scene and were met by Drew who had gotten there a few minutes earlier.

"What do we have?" John asked.

"Mike and Justin were shot once in the head from close range." Drew replied as they headed to where the bodies were.

"Killing a veteran raises the stakes." Randy replied as they looked at Mike and Justin's bodies. He picked up the note that had 'Tick, Tick' on it. "Another message."

John took the paper from Randy and read it. He sighed when he did. "We need to solve this. It has to be someone we know. He couldn't have gotten close to Mike otherwise."

"I don't know. Mike and John were on meal. It could have been someone they didn't' know. You know our guards are down during meal." Randy said as they continued to look at the scene.

"I know." John sighed. How many more of their friends had to die before they would get a break on who was doing this?

"Let's get back to the station and go through things again." Randy said placing a hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder.

With that, John, Randy, Reagan and Drew headed to the station to look over things again. There had to be something they were missing. Some clue that would tell them who this was.

"Alright, let's go over the victims." Randy said as he went to the dry erase board. "The first victim, Cody Rhodes. He had just started with the force. Second, Chris Masters. He had been on the force for a year. Jack Swagger was next. He had been on the force for three months. Dolph Ziggler, he was on the force for six months. Kelly Blank was next. She was on the force for three months also. Now, we have Justin Gabriel. He was on the force for five months. And then Mike, he was on the force for five years."

"Why kill a veteran now?" John asked as he looked over the files.

"I don't think he had a choice. He couldn't kill Justin without killing Mike." Reagan added.

"I don't know about that." Drew said. "He knew that rookies are partnered with veterans now. He had to know he would have to kill veterans if he couldn't get the rookies alone."

"He managed to get the others alone from their partners." John replied. "I think he is changing his MO. He now is going after veterans too."

"We have no idea who it is. The only thing we know is he is killing cops. Now, veterans and rookies." Randy sat down at his desk.

"He is very smart." Bob said walking in. He had been going over things also. He had left the zoo early to look over things. "He taunts us with the notes and now with killing Mike."

"I think it's someone we know." Jay said walking up. "We have to consider that possibility."

"Okay, let's say it's someone we know. How do we figure it?" John asked.

"There has to be a reason they are mainly going after rookies." Jay said writing it on the board. "The only veteran killed was Mike."

"Do you think they were after him?" Randy asked.

"I don't know maybe." Jay replied.

"Gentlemen and ladies, we still don't have enough to find who it is. I want everyone careful on each shift." Bob said getting up. "Continue to look at the evidence. We will find something."

The others watched as the commissioner left. They all wondered who would be next. They were no closer to finding the killer than before. All they knew was it was probably someone they knew but who.

The killer watched the house of the next target. They watched the wife go into the house with the baby and two other children. It was obvious that they had been to the zoo or somewhere like that. They watched hoping the cop who lived there would be home soon. They had only wanted to go after the cop to make a point not the family. But with what they had in mind, there might not be any choice in the matter.

please reveiw!


	7. Chapter 7

The killer watched the house. They hoped that Cena, Orton and Hollister would arrive. They knew they would be there because the children were there. They waited and nothing. They sighed because they had somewhere else to be for the next victim after this one.

Kallie walked into the house and put Henry in his pack n play that was in the living room. She turned on cartoons for Max and Camryn and headed into the kitchen. She needed to check the messages on the machine. John had called her on her cell phone and told her they were still looking at some files and evidence but would be there shortly. He asked her to keep Max and Camryn with her.

"Do you guys want a snack?" Kallie asked them quietly as to not wake up Henry.

"Yes please." Both replied.

"Alright." She smiled and headed into the kitchen. She made them some apple slices with peanut butter and some milk.

Once she had given the kids the snack, she headed back into the kitchen to check the messages. They had one from John's mom about a family dinner, one from Kallie's sister, Krista about lunch the next day. She had just started to find something for dinner when she heard a loud pop in the laundry room. She checked on the kids before heading to the laundry room. She was shocked when she went in and found that a water pipe had burst. She turned off the valve and headed to call John and the plumber. Once John said he was on his way and the plumber was too, she headed to the room to clean up the water.

"Everything okay John?" Randy asked after he hung up the phone.

"That was Kallie. A water pipe busted in the laundry room and she is freaking out a little." John laughed.

"That's Kallie." Randy laughed. His sister was the typical first time mom, worried about everything.

"I know. Do you know the other day when she called, it was because Henry didn't nurse properly for her? I mean, there are just some things I don't need to hear about at work."

"That's a first time mom for you." Reagan said laughing.

"I better head there. You guys coming?"

"Yep." Randy said as they got up and headed to the house. Jay told them that all the evidence didn't point to anything so they should go home.

Kallie hung up the phone and headed back into the laundry room to clean up the water. She didn't want anyone getting hurt.

"God, this is a lot of water." She said as she first mopped most of it up and then switched to rags to finish. She knew that she needed to clean it up before the kids got in the water.

"Aunt Kallie." Camryn said running into the laundry room. She proceeded to slide in the water. She giggled as she did.

"Cammi, be careful." Kallie laughed just as Max came in and slide in the water.

She cleaned up as the kids continued to slash in the water. She had Henry's baby monitor hooked into her belt. She was just finishing up when she heard someone pull up. She assumed it was John or the plumber. She barely could react when she heard shots come into the house.

She told Camryn and Max to stay on the ground in the laundry room. She quickly made her way out of the laundry room and to the living room. She ran to Henry's pack n play and picked him up. She ran back through the house and to the laundry room and she ushered in the kids into the room that was off of the laundry room. John had been turning it into a panic room. It wasn't finished and didn't have a phone yet but the door was bullet proof and locked.

"Aunt Kallie, I scared." Camryn said moving close to her as did Max.

"It's okay babies." She said. She didn't hear any more shots. "Okay, stay here with Henry. I will be right back."

She knew she had to get to a phone and call John. She placed Henry in his bouncer that was in the panic room. She locked the door and headed back to the kitchen. She saw her cell phone and house phone on the counter. She made her way to it. She barely had time to react when the shots came in again. She felt the bullet hit her and she fell to the ground.

John, Randy and Reagan heard the call over the radio that shots were being fired at John's address. Randy turned on the blue light and they quickly raced to the house. When they got there, another police car there. John, Randy and Reagan got out and raced to the car. They found the bodies of Phil Brooks and his rookie partner, David Otunga. Both shot in the head.

"We have to get inside." John said trying to be calm but he was frantic with worry for his family. "We have to get to Kallie and the kids."

"I agree. I'll head to the back door, John, you take the front, Reagan the side door." Randy said trying to stay calm. But his mind was racing with what might have happened.

"Let's go." John said as they headed off to the house. He didn't want to waste time.

Randy had called his dad the minute he realized the address. Bob was on his way to the house as was more police officers and paramedics.

John went in the front door and saw the bullet holes in the door and the stair way. He made his way upstairs to clear the house. Randy came through the back door that led into the kitchen. He immediately saw his sister on the ground.

"Kallie." He said to her. He heard John yell clear and then heard Reagan yell clear. "In the kitchen." He yelled.

John and Reagan both ran into the kitchen. John was shocked when he saw his wife there on the ground.

"Kallie." He said kneeling beside her. He turned her over and saw that the bullet had hit the upper right chest.

"John." She said softly.

"Yeah baby, it's me." He said holding her hand. "The paramedics are on the way."

"Kallie, where are the kids?" Randy asked.

"The panic room." She said just as Bob and the paramedics rushed in.

The paramedics moved everyone out of the way and began working on Kallie.

"John, where is the panic room?" Randy asked his brother in law.

John walked to the where the laundry room was and pressed the button that opened the door. He, Randy and Reagan headed in and found the kids there. Reagan picked up Max, Randy picked up Camryn and John picked up Henry and they all headed out. The paramedics were waiting to check the kids over.

"They are fine. No injuries." The paramedics told them.

"Randy, can you take Henry? I need to be with Kallie." John said to him.

"Yeah go." Randy replied.

Once John left with the ambulance carrying Kallie, Randy and Reagan headed home with the kids. Bob promised to keep them updated on things. He couldn't' believe that the killer went after his daughter. She wasn't a cop. She shouldn't have been a target. He had to know what was going on. He had two more dead cops and a wounded assistant district attorney. What was going on here?

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

John arrived at the hospital and watched as the doctors took Kallie to a trauma room. The whole ride over he had been praying that she would be okay. He couldn't lose her. She and Henry were the most important people in his life. He sat down in the waiting as the doctors worked on his wife. He hoped that Randy and everyone were finding some clue to figure out who this was.

"I found something." Reagan said looking outside where they believed that the gunman was standing.

"What?" Randy asked. His sister Krista had come and gotten Camryn, Max and Henry.

"This." Reagan handed him part of a badge.

"This is a badge." Randy said looking at it. He wiped off the dirt and looked at the number on it. Half of it was rubbed off. He got his cell phone and called his dad who had headed to the hospital to see Kallie. "Dad, we found something. Once it's proceeded I will let you know."

"Did you speak with him?" Reagan asked.

"No, I got his voicemail." He replied. "I'm going to the hospital. My family will be there."

"I'm coming too." Reagan wanted to be there to support Randy and his family plus she needed to get Max.

Randy told the detective in charge, Wade Barrett, that he was heading to the hospital and to let him know if anything more came up. Then he and Reagan headed to the hospital.

Bob sat in the waiting room with his children and son in laws. He hoped that Kallie was fine. He heard his cell phone beep and realized he had a voicemail. He listened.

"Listen up guys." Bob said turning to John, Jay, and Ted. "Randy is on his way here. They found a clue."

"Do they know who?" John asked.

"It was a badge but part of the number was rubbed off."

"But we have some of the number." Jay added.

"Yeah, we have some of the number. So we will see what we can get from that."

"The family of Kallie Cena?" The doctor said coming in the waiting room.

"Yes." John said walking over to the doctor. "How is my wife?"

"She is stable. The bullet missed any vital organ but it did hit an artery. We managed to stop the bleeding and we replaced her blood. But she will need surgery to repair the artery. She is not completely out of danger but I feel she will make a full recovery."

"Thank you. Can I see her?"

"Yes."

John turned to Bob. "Go, give her our best."

After John headed to the room, the doctor turned to Bob. "We have the bullet that hit it. We thought that you might need it."

"Thank you." Bob took the bullet and put it in an evidence bag and gave to Jay to take to the station.

"How is Kallie?" Randy asked walking up.

"She is stable. The doctor feels she will be fine." Annie said to her brother.

"That's great." Reagan replied.

"Son, the evidence?" Bob asked.

"I gave it to be proceeded but the numbers on it were 4573BV and the rest was rubbed off."

"Alright. Hopefully forensics can figure out the rest." Bob replied. He hoped this was the break they needed to get this person.

John arrived at the room and walked in. He hated what he saw. His wife hooked up to machines. He walked over to her and held her hand.

"Hey, beautiful." He said sitting down. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you."

"It's not your fault." She said softly.

"Hey, you're awake." He said kissing her lips gently.

"Yes, I am. Are the kids okay?"

"Yes, they are fine. You saved them."

"I didn't' know what else to do but lock them in the panic room in case someone came into the house."

"Why didn't you stay in the panic room?" He said quietly.

"I had to call you for help. I went to get my phone."

"I'm sorry that I didn't get a phone hooked into the panic room. If I had, you wouldn't have gotten shot."

"It's not your fault. We didn't know this person would come after us."

"Did you see anything?" He knew he had to ask in case she saw something.

"No. I was in the laundry room cleaning up the water and I heard the shots. Camryn and Max were in the laundry room with me. When I heard the shots, I ran to get Henry. I put them all in the panic room and then I went to the kitchen for the phones. That was when the shots came through the kitchen. I barely had time to react."

"We think we found a clue. A badge."

"I hope so." She said just as the doctor came in.

"Well, Mrs. Cena, everything is stable now. We will be taking you to surgery to repair the artery damage."

"Alright." Kallie replied.

"I will keep you updated." The doctor told John who nodded.

"I love you Kallie." John said before kissing her.

"I love you too." She knew what might happen in surgery. "Tell Henry I love him and give him a hug."

"I will and I will see you soon." He kissed her again and watched as they took her to the operating room.

He headed back to the waiting room to tell Bob and the others.

"John, is she okay?" Randy asked.

"Yes. They are taking her to surgery to repair the damage." He said taking a seat by Bob. "Does Krista have the kids?"

"Yes. Do you want Henry here?" Annie asked.

"No. Not until she is out of surgery."

"Alright." She replied.

They all were happy that Kallie was alive but they knew it was still uncertain with her in surgery. They knew anything could happen but the doctors told them that they felt she would be okay and that was what the family was hoping for. They now had their first clue but would it lead anywhere or just take them to a dead end?

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Kinley had heard about the shooting on the radio. She was not happy that her daughter was involved in a shoot out. Randy had assured her that Camryn was safe with him. She headed to the hospital. She was going to talk to her ex and get things squared. She wasn't going to allow her daughter to be in danger. She arrived at the hospital and went to the waiting room.

"Randy, I came as soon as I heard." She said walking in. "Is Kallie okay?"

"She is in surgery." Randy replied.

"Good. I need to talk to you." She said motioning for him to walk into the hall with her.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I think you know. My daughter was in a shoot out."

"Our daughter. Kinley, we had no idea that the killer was going after the families. We thought they were only going after rookie cops."

"You should have taken precautions for our daughter."

"I didn't know Kallie was in danger. It was a freak thing. Camryn isn't in danger."

"I think until this killer is caught, you should only see Camryn at my house."

"With the new husband? I don't think so. I have a court order that say I can have my daughter. If you even try to keep me from her, I will take you back to court and this time I will tell him all about your past. The past you want to stay hidden from everyone including the new husband."

"You wouldn't."

"I would. I overlooked the cheating when we went to court. I never told the court that you were screwing around on me with the guy you now are married too. I won't hesitate to tell it now and then I will include how you paid for college. Do you want that out?" Randy didn't' want to hurt her but he wasn't going to allow her to take his daughter from him.

"I don't want it out. Randy, please think about Camryn." Kinley pleaded. She didn't' want her past out. She was ashamed of how she worked her way through college but it was through that that she met Randy and married him. But she wasn't happy being a cop's wife. She wanted more out of life. She soon began an affair with the district attorney, Mark Jindrak.

She hadn't wanted Randy to find out but his sister Kallie had walked in on her with Mark in his office and of course she soon told Randy about it. That was the end of their marriage. They did split amicability but the custody of their daughter was the one thing they couldn't agree on. Kallie had gotten Randy one of the best child custody lawyers who threaten to reveal her past and the affair if she didn't agree to joint custody. Kallie was the one sister of Randy's that Kinley really didn't care for. She felt Kallie tried to ruin her life on purpose.

"I am thinking about her. Kinley, I don't want to fight with you about this. We agreed that we would have joint custody. I'm not changing that because some psycho is killing cops."

"Alright. But can I at least take Camryn home with me tonight?"

"Yes. She is with Krista."

"Thank you." Kinley said walking out. She realized that she wasn't going to convince Randy to let her have full custody of Camryn and with Kallie's friend as his lawyer plus her past, she couldn't win custody in court.

Randy sighed once his ex left. He had loved Kinley more than anything but when Kallie told him that she had caught Kinley with Mark, he knew it was over. He had found out about them a week after he had been shot. Everyone assumed that Kinley couldn't deal with the fact that Randy was a cop and that was why their marriage ended. But in reality it was because she had cheated on him.

"Everything okay?" Reagan asked him.

"Yeah. Kinley is going to pick up Camryn. I will have my visitation later."

"Oh okay. Well I should get Max. Adam, my ex, is coming to get him for a visit."

"Alright. Are you coming back?"

"I will meet you at your house." She said before walking out. She wanted to see Max and then meet Adam for their custody swap. She and Adam hadn't divorce on good terms. It took a lot for them to agree on the custody arrangement the judge ordered.

As she drove to Krista's to pick up Max, she thought about Randy. They had spent a wonderful night together and it was very unexpected. Now she wondered what was going to come of it. When she got to Krista's, she was shocked that Kinley was there. She thought she would be done.

"Reagan, hey." Krista said opening the door. "Max is getting his things together."

"Thank you so much for watching him." Reagan replied.

"Oh, it's no problem. My dad called me and told me that Kallie is in surgery but she should be fine. I'm happy that my sister is okay. I don't mind watching the kids. Oh, do you know Kinley?"

"Not officiatly. It's nice to meet you."

"You too and you are?"

"Reagan, Randy's partner and Max's mom." Krista replied.

"Oh. It's nice to meet you."

"You too. Well, I'm going to go." Reagan said getting Max and heading out.

Once Reagan was gone, Kinley turned to her ex sister-in-law.

"So that's Randy's partner?" Kinley asked.

"Kinley, you and Randy are divorced and you are remarried. His life is not your business."

"If it affects my daughter I do."

"It doesn't. Kinley, no one knew that this killer would go after a family. He had only been killing cops."

"I know that."

"Plus my sister protected Camryn. My family will always protect Camryn."

"I know they will. It just is strange that Randy is moving on."

"Kinley, you're married to someone. You got married to him only a week after your divorce was final."

"I know that." Kinley was always amazed that Randy or Kallie never told the others why they really got divorced. "Well, I'm leaving. Tell Randy I will talk to him later about his next visit with Camryn."

"Alright." Krista said as she walked Kinley to the door. "Talk to you later."

"Bye." Kinley said taking Camryn.

Krista called Randy and told him that Kinley came and got Camryn and that Reagan came and got Max. He said okay. He told her that John would probably want her to keep Henry.

John waited in the room for news on his wife's surgery. He hoped the clue they found would put the person behind bars who was doing this. He wasn't going to rest until they were behind bars.

"Mr. Cena." The doctor said walking in.

"Yes. Is my wife okay?" John asked him.

"She is fine. We repaired the damage and we feel she will make a full recovery. We replaced the blood she lost. She is very lucky."

"Thank you."

"She will be in recovery for a little while then we will bring her here. She will remain in the hospital for a few days and then she will be allowed to come home. Once she is discharged, she will need to rest for a few days before everything will be normal."

"Alright. Thank you." John said with a sigh of relief.

Once the doctor had left, John told the family what the doctor said. Everyone was relieved that she was going to be okay.

The killer watched as the family got the news. She hadn't been the intended target but her shooting sent a message to the others. No one was safe from him. The next victim would be a great shock. The game was just beginning.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Reagan met Adam at the local McDonald's to change custody. She and Adam had divorce when he cheated with several of her friends. She was heartbroken and soon filed for divorce. The divorce was messy as was custody arrangements regarding Max. Finally a judge made the decision for them to have joint custody.

"Reagan, how are you?" Adam asked when they met.

"I'm fine and so is Max." She replied handing him Max's bag.

"I heard about the shooting. How could you put our child in danger like that?"

"Max go play on the playground." Reagan said as she and Adam sat down at a table. "I didn't know someone would try to shoot Kallie Cena."

"You knew this cop killer was out there. You should have protected Max."

"I did. Kallie put Max in the panic room and that saved him. She saved him. Adam, Max is fine."

"I know he is but I don't think he is safe with you. Until this cop killer is caught I think Max should stay with me."

"Adam, please. I need Max with me."

"Reagan, I know you want to keep Max safe and you want what is best. You know that Max with me is the best thing right now. Reagan, think about it."

She knew he was right. With this killer on the loose, Max wasn't safe with her. He had almost gotten hurt just by being with Kallie who wasn't even a cop. She sighed before she answered her ex.

"Alright. For now, Max can stay with you. I will come visit often. Adam, I won't' let you use this to take him away from me."

"I'm not trying to take him away. I just want him safe."

"Alright. Max, can you come here please?" She said to her son. He ran over to her and she picked him up and put him at the table. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay." Max replied.

"Until this person who is hurting people is caught, you're going to stay with daddy. But I will come and see you often okay?"

"Okay." He said hugging her. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too, baby." She said with tears. "You be good for daddy."

"I will." He hugged her again and then headed to where Adam was.

"You know you can see him anytime." Adam said to her.

"Thanks." She said holding her tears. Once Adam had left with Max, she headed to her car and broke down. She hated that she had to give Max to Adam for now but she knew it was the best thing. She had to make sure her son was safe.

She left the McDonalds and headed to Randy's house. She knew it was not safe to be at her place. She arrived at Randy's and headed in. She found him in the kitchen.

"Hey, where is Max?" Randy asked when he saw that he wasn't with her.

"He is going to stay with my ex until this killer is caught. It's safer that way." She said finally letting the tears fall.

"Hey, it's okay. We will get this guy." Randy said hugging her.

"I hope so. I can't be without my son." She said sobbed hugging him.

"You won't be." He said looking at her. "You won't be away from him for long."

She was shocked when he kissed her. She felt the kiss deepen. She wanted to forget that Adam had in a sense taken Max from her. They moved to the sofa in the living room and were soon making love. He wanted to forget that his sister had been shot and that his daughter had almost been in danger and that his ex felt Camryn wasn't safe with him.

Kinley arrived home with Camryn and found Mark there already. She was debating about telling him the truth about her past.

"Hey, baby." Mark said when Kinley walked in.

"Hey." She said putting Camryn down. "Go play sweetie."

She watched Camryn run to the playroom before turning to her husband.

"Mark, I have some things to tell you. I just feel you need to know." She said sitting on the stool at the island in the kitchen.

"Baby, you know that you can tell me anything."

"I worked my way through college as a stripper at a club. It was only stripping nothing more."

"I know that."

"What?" She was shocked that he knew.

"I know all about you. When we started sleeping together, I did a background check. I know how you worked your way through college."

"And you don't have a problem with that?"

"No. That was before we met. Kinley, I love you and I don't care what you did."

"I just wanted to tell you. Randy and I got into a little fight at the hospital. I told him I wanted Camryn to not visit him until this killer is caught. He said that he had a court order to let him visit and have her at his house."

"Kinley, he is her father. I know you're scared because of this killer. I heard about Kallie and the fact that Camryn was with her. But I don't feel Camryn is in danger. I agree with Randy. He is her father and he should have visitation."

"Alright. You're right. I just want to protect her."

"I know that but I believe that Randy would give his life to protect Camryn. I believe all the Orton's would."

"I know they love Camryn and would protect her."

"Kinley, you shouldn't feel bad for divorcing Randy. You weren't happy in your marriage."

"I know I wasn't. But I should have divorced him first before being with you."

"Kinley, you can't help who you fall in love with. I know we started the affair because we were both unhappy in our marriages. But we fell in love and we don't have to apologize for that."

"I know. I just was worried about Camryn. I'm going to call Randy and apologize." She got the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello." He said picking up.

"Randy, it's Kinley."

"Hey, is something wrong with Camryn?"

"No. I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I know you love Camryn and you would never let her get hurt. I want our custody arrangement just like it is."

"Great. I'm happy you think so. Kinley, I know you want Camryn safe and until this killer is caught we will take extra precautions."

"Okay. Goodbye, Randy."

"Goodbye."

He was glad that Kinley came around. He would never bring up everything about her past. He was mad when he found out about her cheating but he knew she was a great mom. He never wanted to take Camryn away just like he knew she didn't want to take Camryn from him.

The killer looked at the house. No one expect this person would die. When he shot at Kallie, he was only doing it to scare her and John. He never wanted to hurt well not yet. He blamed Bob for the lost of his job and he was determined to make him pay for it. The Orton family was the target. The others he had killed where merely to cover when he chose to kill the Orton's. He walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

"What are you doing here?" Jim Ross asked his visitor.

"I wanted to give you something to give to Bob."

"What?"

Before Jim could react, the person shot him point blank range in the head. He wrote the note that said we will meet soon and put it on the body. No one hated JR and his death would send the perfect message to Bob. He placed the note on the body and left. His plan was in play and the game was beginning.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Bob and Jerry were called to JR's house the next morning once his body was found by his housekeeper. The medical examiner told them that he was shot the same as the others. They were given the note.

"We will meet soon." Bob read it out loud. "What is he trying to do?"

"I don't know. Have we got anything on the badge?" Jerry asked as Shawn walked up with Hunter.

"Nothing. Shawn, Hunter." Bob said when they did.

"I can't believe this. Everyone loved JR." Shawn said.

"I know. It has to be someone we know. That is the only way they could get this close."

"I agree but how do we find out whom?"

"We need to look at former cops and someone who is well known too."

"What makes you say that?" Jerry asked.

"He killed rookies. Those rookies had to know who he was and how well known he was." Hunter replied.

"That's a good idea. Let's get started on that." Bob said.

"So, you're going to call Randy and John?" Shawn asked. "They are the leads on this."

"Randy yeah, I'm going to call him. I don't want to have to make John leave Kallie right now."

"Bob, I know Kallie is your daughter but John is a cop. He has to continue with this."

"You're right." Bob got out his cell phone and called Randy and John. He explained things and both said they would be there.

John sighed when he got Bob's call. He knew it was his job but he hated to leave Kallie. He turned to her and saw that she was awake.

"Go. You need to find out who is doing this." Kallie said. "Krista is coming and bringing Henry to see me."

"Alright." He walked over to his wife's bedside. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. "Now, go."

He kissed her again and headed out. He called Krista on the way to the scene and she said she was on her way to see Kallie. He soon arrived at the scene and was greeted by Bob and Randy. They looked over to scene and found a footprint in the dirt. They hoped it belong to the killer.

Krista arrived at the hospital with Henry and Lily. Ted was duty that day. She headed to Kallie's room and found her awake.

"Hey sis. How are you?" Krista said walking.

"I'm good and I will get better." She smiled. "Now, give me my baby."

Krista laughed as she carefully handed Henry to her.

"Hey, baby. Mommy missed you so much." Kallie said holding her son close.

"He missed you too." Krista said sitting down and putting her daughter on her lap. "He was good though."

"I'm glad. I can't wait to get out of here and back to my family."

"I know. I hear JR got shot last night."

"I know. Kris, what is going on? I'm not a cop yet this person went after me."

"I don't know if he wanted to hurt you. I think he wanted to scare John. Kal, you are married to a cop and the daughter and sister of cops."

"I know. I was so scared that but I knew I had to protect the kids. I put Max and Camryn in the panic room got Henry put him there."

"Why didn't you stay in the panic room too?"

"John hadn't hooked up the phone yet. I had to call for help. I went in the kitchen to call 911 and call John. That's when I was shot."

"Kal, you could have died. Please don't do that again."

"Kris, I don't plan too." She smiled holding Henry close.

"Good."

Krista stayed with Kallie for a few hours and then she took the kids home. She would have Henry until Kallie came home from the hospital. She called Annie and told her that Kallie was better.

Randy and John looked over the evidence. So far, they couldn't figure out whose badge it was and whose footprints. They knew the footprints belonged to a size 9 but that was it. They had been looking through the retired and fired cops who were well known in the department. So far, they had four possible people: Mark Calloway, Michael Cole, Chris Jericho and Glen Jacobs.

Mark, Chris and Glen had retired after getting shot in the line of duty and Michael was fired after it was found he was taking bribes from the mob. All four were well known in the department.

The killer stalked his next victim. He watched them talk to the waitress while on meal break. He watched their partner talk too. He had only wanted to kill the one but he couldn't resist shooting both. The statement it would make. He watched them pay and walk out to their car. He knew all of the cops were on alert but he knew that they had no idea who he was. He calmly walked up to them. He wasn't going to say anything to them.

"Hey, cop." He yelled.

Both turned and he aimed his gun at one. He took the shot and they fell. He turned to the other cop and aimed. He took one shot and then felt something hit him. He realized that he had been shot. He looked and saw that he had managed to shoot both cops. He slowly made his way back to his car. He knew he needed medical attention. He drove to her house. He knew she would help him.

When he got there, he went inside and she got out her medical stuff and took the bullet out. She cleaned the wound and gave him some pain medication.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"You know what."

"I thought you weren't doing this. You said you let it go."

"I can't. Not until Bob Orton pays. I want him to suffer and his family to suffer. Now they will."

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

John and Randy got the call that there was a shooting. Both headed to the scene. Randy called Bob and told him about the shooting. He said once he had more information he would called. They arrived at the scene and were met by Wade Barrett.

"What do you have?" Randy asked him.

"Two shot. Ted DiBiase and Heath Slater."

"God, are you sure?" Randy said closing his eyes. He couldn't believe his sister's husband was dead. How would he tell her?

"Yes. It's Ted and Heath. I'm sorry Randy." Wade and everyone knew that DiBiase was married to Randy's sister.

"Alright. Same MO as the others?" John asked.

"Yes. They were shot but we think Ted got off a shot before he fell. So the killer might be wounded."

"Alright. Let's make sure we check all the hospitals, clinics, any place that someone can receive medical attention." John said to him. "Randy, we should tell your dad and Krista."

"I know. I hate that I have to tell my sister that her husband is dead."

"I know. Let's go tell Bob and we can go from there."

They walked to the car and headed to see Bob. Once they told him, they would go and tell Krista. They arrived at Bob's office and headed in.

"Who were the vics?" Bob asked when they walked in.

"Heath Slater and Ted." Randy said to him.

"No, not Ted." Bob couldn't believe that someone else in his family had been targeted. "Were there any messages?"

"We don't know. After we found out who it was, we headed over here." John replied.

"Alright. Let's go tell Krista and then we will deal with this." Bob got up and headed out with the two of them.

They soon arrived at Krista's house. Bob took a breath as they headed to the door. He knocked and waited for his daughter to answer the door.

"Dad, Randy, John. What's going on?" Krista asked letting her father, brother and brother-in-law in.

"Krista, I don't know how to say this." Bob said. "I think you should sit down."

"What?" Krista knew it was something concerning her family.

"Two more cops were killed tonight. One of them was Ted."

"NO! NO! Not my husband!" She yelled as the tears started to fall and she fell to her knees. "It can't be."

Bob bent down and hugged his daughter. "I'm sorry, baby."

He just rocked her in his arms as Randy and John headed upstairs to the kids. They went into Lily's room where she was playing and Henry was sleeping in the travel crib.

"Uncle Randy." Lily said running up to him. "Hey, Uncle John."

"Hey princess." John said before checking on his son.

They sat down with Lily and played tea party. They weren't sure what Krista was going to tell her and they knew it wasn't there place to tell her.

Bob held his daughter as she cried.

"Dad, what am I going to do?" She asked through her tears.

"You go tell your daughter and you hold her."

She got up and headed upstairs. She had no idea how to tell Lily that her father was dead. She walked into the room and had to laugh at the sight. John and Randy were sitting on the small pink chairs that went with the little table wearing ladies hats and boas. They were holding the small cups of the china tea set.

"Mommy, look Uncle Randy and Uncle John are playing tea party." Lily said excitedly.

"I see that." Krista smiled. "Can I talk to Lily?"

"Yeah, we'll go." Randy said getting up.

"Thanks for watching Henry." John said hugging her.

"I don't mind. You can leave him."

"It's okay. I need to spend some time with him." John said picking up Henry.

Randy and John left leaving Bob with Krista. Both couldn't believe this happened. John knew that he needed to tell Kallie about Ted. She would want to be there for her sister but she wouldn't be released from the hospital for at least two more days.

After Randy dropped him at the station, John headed to the hospital with Henry. They headed into Kallie's room.

"Hey, what are you doing with Henry?" Kallie asked when they walked in.

"I wanted to spend some time with him." John said placing Henry's infant seat on the floor as Henry was sleeping.

"What's going on? I know that face." She said.

"I have some bad news." He sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"What?" She knew it was that one of her siblings had been shot.

"Ted was killed tonight."

"Oh no. Krista must be devastated." She started to cry a little for her sister and the guy she had thought of like a brother.

"She was telling Lily when Randy and I left."

"You left her alone. What's wrong with you?" She said in an angry voice

"No, your dad is there."

"Oh."

"Baby, I would never leave her alone. Not when she just found out her husband was shot."

"I know that. I just I want to be with her. She is my twin and therefore one half of me."

"I know you do but you can't leave the hospital for two more days."

"What about Henry?"

"I'm keeping Henry."

"What about when you have to go to work? You are on this case."

"I will work that out until you're out. I don't want to put more on Krista."

"I don't' either. God, will this person be caught?"

"Yes. We aren't going to stop until he is caught."

"But what if he kills more? What if he kills my dad, you, Randy, Annie, Krista, Jay and Reagan?"

"Kallie, I wish I could tell you that everything will be okay but I don't know. We have few leads and so many vics. I don't' know what will happen."

"What are the leads you have?"

"A badge with partial numbers and footprints."

"Where there any messages left this time?"

"Not that I know of. We left before they finished processing."

"These messages mean something to someone. Someone in the department knows what they mean."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes. Who are the suspects?"

"Mark Calloway, Chris Jericho, Glen Jacobs and Michael Cole. Their badge numbers match the part we have."

"Well Michael is the one who was fired but that doesn't mean anything. The others could be sore that they got shot. There is something in the messages and I'm betting the one you find with Ted is the one that might give the big clue."

"I forgot how good you are at putting things together." He laughed.

"I know. Just get the message and it might give you what you need."

"Alright. Well visiting hours are almost over and I need to get Henry home and call about that message." He got up and kissed her.

"Do that and let me know. I might be able to help."

"I will do that. I love you Kallie."

"I love you too." She smiled as he kissed her again. She kissed Henry on the head and watched them leave.

She couldn't believe that Ted was gone. She picked up the phone and called Annie. Once she got her, Annie told her that she was heading to Krista's and would call Kallie once she got there. Kallie hated that she couldn't' be there for her but she was still recovering from her injuries. She hoped that the police found who was killing. She knew the clues were in the messages and someone in the department knew exactly who it was.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

John and Randy went to work a few days later and Jay told them that they had found another message with Ted and Heath. He gave them the paper and they began to put all the messages together.

"Okay, we have the first note found by Kelly Blank's body. It said more to come." John said tacking it up on the board. "Before Kelly, we have Chris Masters, Dolph Ziggler, Cody Rhodes and Jack Swagger. All killed by a shot but no message."

"Right." Randy replied. "Next Justin Gabriel and Mike Mizanin. The message tick tick. The next we have Phil Brooks and David Otunga. The only thing was a badge. The number 4573BV. The shooting at John's which injured Kallie. Then we have JR and the message we will meet soon. The footprints belong to someone with a size 9. Then we have Ted DiBiase and Heath Slater. The message DiBiase paid because he married wrong."

"So what does this message mean?" Jay asked.

"I don't know. I mean Ted married Krista. How is that marrying wrong?" John asked.

"I don't know." Jay replied as they continued to look over the evidence.

While they were looking over things, Annie and her partner, Natalya were investigating an attempted rape case.

"So, she answers the door and lets him in?" Natalya said as they looked over the scene.

"She had to know him. She wouldn't let a stranger in." Annie replied.

"He came in and when she turned to shut the door, he grabbed her and threw her on the floor and raped her. He first raped her himself before using the objections."

"He didn't kill her but the victim a few days ago he did. What change the MO?" Annie asked.

They continued to look over the house where the rape took place. They were looking upstairs. Annie in the bedroom and Natalya in the attic. They didn't hear the door open. Annie barely had time to react when she was grabbed from behind. The person held something over her mouth so she couldn't scream. He then took out his gun and took one shot. It made no noise as he had a silencer on it. He placed her on the ground and left the note. He heard the partner in another part of the house. He quickly made his way downstairs and out the door before she came down from the attic.

Natalya came down from the attic and headed to the bedroom to see what Annie had found. She walked in and was shocked to find her body on the ground. She ran over to her and saw the shot was right through the heart. She took a pulse but found nothing. She knew Annie was gone. She called it in.

"We just got a call." Wade said walking in the squad room.

"What?" John asked.

"A shooting at 2337 McKinnon. Two cops were investigating a rape that occurred there a few days ago. One of them called it in."

"Who?" Randy asked.

"Natalya Neidhart. Her partner was Annie Reso."

"Oh my god." Randy said. "My sister is dead?"

"I'm sorry." Wade said as Jay came out of the office with tears.

"Annie is the latest victim." He said through his tears. "Randy, do you want to investigate this or give it to Wade and Mason?"

"I want to. I'm going to find out who killed my sister and brother-in-law." Randy said standing up. "John, let's go."

John and Jay both followed. Jay needed to see his wife. They soon arrived at the house and went inside. They found Annie in the master bedroom with the shot through the heart. Jay broke down once he saw his wife. He cradled her in his arms and cried.

"Jay, we have to investigate." Wade said to him.

Bob came in as he was called by Wade also. He cried seeing his daughter. This was the second person in his family to die. What was being gained from this?

"Jay, let them do their job and you headed home to your children." Bob said trying to stay in control of his emotion. Once again he lost one of his children.

Jay headed out and was driven home by a uniform officer. Bob looked at the scene.

"Did Natalya see anything?" Bob asked Wade.

"No. She didn't hear or see anything. She was looking in the attic while Annie was down here." Wade replied.

John and Randy were looking around and both trying to hold in their tears.

"I want you both to go home. John, you need to tell Kallie about Annie. Randy, you go tell Krista. They need to know their sister is gone." Bob couldn't believe this. They were burying Ted the next day and here Annie was killed. How much more could his family take. "Wade, any messages?"

"Yes, this." Wade handed him the note.

"Orton will pay." He sighed knowing this was happening because of him. "He is targeting my family."

"I think so. I think the others being killed were a cover to make sure there were plenty of other cops dead and no one would think they were going after your family."

"I want this case solved. I will work it myself." Bob watched as the ME took Annie's body. He knew he needed to be with his family.

He told Wade to let him know if anything else came up. He soon headed over to Krista's. He couldn't believe his oldest daughter was gone. He racked his brain on the way to see if he could think of anyone who wanted to hurt him. He had been Mark's partner and Kane's boss. Chris had one time dated Kallie and he turned Michael in for taking the bribes. He didn't think Chris would do this. He would never hurt Kallie. It had to be one of the other three.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Bob headed over to his daughter's house. He had to be with his children as they learnt and deal with the news of Annie's death. He was still in shock that his daughter was dead. He had lost two children now and a son-in-law he thought of as a son. He arrived at Krista's and saw that Randy was there as was John and Kallie. He knew Jay was making arrangements and taking care of his children.

"Daddy." Krista said hugging him. "I can't believe she gone."

"I know sweetie." He said hugging her.

"What's going to happen now? My husband is dead and my sister. How many of us have to die before this person is caught?" Krista asked pulling away. "He almost killed Kallie. What is he trying to do?"

"He wants to make me pay for something." Bob said to the room.

"What?" Randy asked his dad.

"There was a note on Annie's body. It said Orton will pay. He is targeting our family."

"But why?" Kallie asked from the sofa where she was with John.

"I don't know." He replied. He really had no idea who it was that he made mad enough for him to kill his family. "I want everyone in this family to not go anywhere alone. "

"Yeah because that helped Ted and Annie." Krista replied. "I'm taking my daughter and I'm leaving until this is finished. Kallie, I think you should do the same and you as well Randy."

"Krista, running away isn't the answer." Kallie said to her sister.

"I'm not running away. I'm protecting my child. I'm going to pack her up and we will go to the house in Martha's Vineyard."

"Alright. I'm hiring some private security guards for you and Lily." Bob then turned to his other daughter. "Kallie, do you want to go to?"

"No. I'm not leaving and let this person win."

"Baby, maybe you should. Take Henry and go to Martha's Vineyard." John said to her. "I know you will be safe there."

"Really? This person knows everything about us. Don't you think he knows about the house and knows that we might go there? What's to stop him from coming to Martha's Vineyard and killing me and Krista?"

"You're right, Kallie. But we have to think that he only wants to kill us here in Boston." Bob replied.

"I think you're all being naive. He knows everything about the Orton family. He will know that you will want to protect your remaining children. He will count on it. Then When Krista and I are alone without you guys, he will come after us."

"Kallie, why would you say that?" John asked his wife.

"Because it's the smart plan. He knows if he takes out the girls of this family, he leaves you vulnerable. You will be upset over the loss of us and you will in perfect position for him to take you out."

Bob had to admit that Kallie was probably right. But what choice did he have. Keep them there and risk their lives.

"I'm not leaving." Kallie replied. "But I think Krista getting away is probably for the best but not to Martha's Vineyard. Maybe go see Aunt Phoebe out in San Diego."

"That's an excellent idea. I think you should come to Kallie." Krista replied. She didn't want to lose another sister.

"I will be fine. You go and take Lily."

"What about Henry, Camryn, Leah, Mason, and Nick?" Randy asked.

"They will be fine. Leah, Mason, and Nick are grieving for their mother. They need their father. He won't go after them." Kallie replied.

"Alright. I'm going to pack." Krista said walking upstairs.

Once Krista was upstairs, the guys turned to Kallie. They all wanted to know why she knew so much after what was in the killer's mind.

"Okay, how do you know what going on in the killer's mind?" Randy asked his sister.

"All those behavior analysis classes I took during law school. You guys have to realize that this guy is targeting our family. Nothing is going to stop from doing until you find out who he is. I know you have some suspects. Who are they?"

"Kallie, I don't want you involved." John said to her.

"I'm not really involved. But I'm not going to let this guy hurt my family anymore. I'm going to help you stop him."

"Alright. The suspects we have right now are Mark Calloway, Glen Jacobs, Michael Cole and Chris Jericho."

"Have you spoken with them?"

"No, not yet." Bob replied.

"Then you should."

"Alright, I'm heading back to the office and get some things together. Both of you go home and we will talk in the morning."

After leaving Krista's, Randy headed home. Camryn was with Kinley so he knew it was just going to be him and Reagan. After hearing about Annie, Randy told her to go home and he would see her later. He walked in and headed upstairs. He sat down on his bed and finally let his tears go for his sister. She was the oldest and took care of them after their mother was killed. Why were they losing everything? He thought to himself.

Reagan heard him come in and go to his room. She knew he was going to be upset about his sister and she wanted to comfort him. She softly opened the door and saw him sitting on the bed facing the wall. She walked over and sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry." She said placing a hand on his back and rubbing it.

He didn't say anything. He just sat there with his head on her shoulder crying. She had never seen him cry but she knew his heart was breaking over his sister. He and his family had already lost so much and there was no way to know what else would happen.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to break down on you." He said moving his head from her shoulder.

"It's okay. I don't mind." She said with a little laugh.

She didn't have time to react when he kissed her. She didn't pull away as the kiss deepened. They soon were in bed making love. She couldn't help but wonder what all of it meant. She knew that he was grieving for his sister and that it was probably comfort sex but she hoped once all this was done, they could try for a relationship that wasn't just sex. Something more meaningful but she knew right now he needed comfort and she wanted to give that to him.

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

A few days later, John and Randy were going to talk to Chris Jericho about the killings. They didn't' think he was the killer but they couldn't take the chance. They arrived at his apartment and knocked on the door.

"Detective Orton, and Detective Cena, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Chris asked when he opened the door and let them in.

"I assume you know about the recent killings?" John asked.

"I know. I can read, Cena." Chris replied. He hated John with a passion. He blamed him for the break up with Kallie.

"We just have some questions." Randy said to him.

"Fine." He hated Randy just as much as John. Randy had introduced Kallie to John when she was dating Chris.

"Chris, we realize that you might still be holding on to some anger." Randy said as they sat down.

"Damn right I have anger. You Orton made sure Kallie broke up with me for Cena and you Cena, you made sure she fell for you."

"Chris, we are here to talk about the killings."

"I had nothing to do with those. I wouldn't kill fellow officers."

"We believe the killer is angry at the Orton's and that is the reason for the killing." John replied.

"I see. You think because I'm angry that John here fucked my girlfriend while she was dating me and then she dumped me for him and Randy here was the one who set it all up, that I would kill over. Do you really think I would try to kill Kallie? I loved her and I still do. I would never hurt her. That includes killing her sister. I wouldn't do that."

"Alright. We just had to ask." Randy said getting up. "If you can think of anyone who might be killing, call us."

"I will but I don't know anyone." Chris said as they left.

Once they left, he took out the photo he had of Kallie. It was taken right before they broke up. He thought back to that time a lot. He had loved her so much but her brother hated it. Randy and Chris never got alone and Randy hated it so much when Chris started dating Kallie. Chris never thought that Randy would try to break them up by introducing her to John.

They had been at the Orton house for a cookout and Randy invited John. Chris never really thought that Kallie was attracted to John. He watched Randy introduce Kallie and John but it didn't occur to him what Randy was doing.

It wasn't until he walked into her apartment a few weeks later that he realized Randy's plan. He had gotten off work and headed to Kallie's. He used the key he had and walked in. He heard the noise from Kallie's bedroom and walked back there and opened the door to find Kallie having sex with John. Both were so caught up in it that they didn't' notice him. He shut the door and headed out. He knew that this was Randy's plan.

Kallie came to talk to him later that day and told him it was over that she didn't feel the same way anymore. He told her that he had been at her place and saw her and John. Both agreed it was over and she left.

He never stopped blaming Randy and John. He never blamed Kallie. He believed that John made all the moves on her and made sure that she fell for him.

After leaving Chris' they headed back to the station. Both didn't believe that Chris was the killer mainly because of Kallie. They didn't' think he would hurt her.

"How did it go with Jericho?" Bob asked when they came back. Since Jay was taking time off after Annie's death, Bob had decided to oversee the investigation.

"He says he didn't have anything to do with it." Randy replied.

"Do you believe him?"

"I do. I don't think he would hurt Kallie. He is however still angry about how things went between him and Kallie."

"She fell out of love with him and then she fell for John. End of story. He needs to get over it."

Randy and John looked at each other. No one had ever mentioned that Kallie cheated on Chris with John. Everyone just assumed that Kallie ended it with Chris and then started with John.

"Yeah. So did you talk to Mark and Glen?" John asked him.

"I talked to Mark and I don't think he is the killer. He seemed upset and shocked by the deaths. I think we need to focus on Michael Cole and Glen Jacobs."

"Alright." Randy replied as they got their files out.

The gentleman walked up to the door and knocked on it. He waited for him to open the door.

"Chris, how are you?"

"Michael, what are you doing here?" Chris asked him.

"I came to talk to you." Michael Cole said walking in.

"Talk about what?" Chris asked as they sat down.

"About these killing."

"Michael we are not on the force anymore. We have nothing to do with this."

"Oh but I do." He said getting up. He walked behind Chris. "You see, Chris, I hate the Orton's. Bob turned me in for my actions. The others I hate because they are his."

"You have been killing these cops. You killed Annie Reso and Ted DiBiase and you almost killed Kallie Cena. You hate them that much."

"Yes. Don't you hate them? Don't you think about Kallie? Don't you see her in your mind fucking Cena? You told me when you walked in on them that it hurt you to see your girl riding him like the world was going to end. You know Randy set that up. He hates you and always has. He made sure Kallie fell for John and then John made sure he got her in bed." Michael walked back in front of Chris. "It was a set up."

"But Annie and Ted did nothing to me or you."

"They were a part of the family. I wanted Bob to pay for what he did to me."

"So why are you telling me this? Why are you bringing up what happen with Kallie?"

"Because I want you to help me. I want you to help me get rid of the Orton's. From Bob to Krista."

"You want to kill a whole family?"

"Yes. I have already taken out Annie and Ted. Now, that leaves Bob, Randy, Kallie, John, Krista, and Jay."

"What about their children? You would really leave the kids without parents." Chris was shocked by this.

"That depends on if the kids get in my way. If there is no way around it, then the kids go too. Nothing is going to stop me from getting my revenge."

"I can't let you hurt children. That's not right."

"What does that matter? I'm offering you a chance to get back at Randy, John and Kallie for making you look like a fool. She cheated on you. You walked in on them. Don't you want pay back?"

"I do want payback but I can't help you kill everyone. Now you were just targeting Randy and John, then yes I would help. But I can't stand by and let you hurt children." Chris said getting up and getting his phone. "I'm calling the police. You need help."

"I don't think so." Michael said pointing the gun and shooting him right through the heart.

He walked over to Chris and left the note that said you know who I am if you really think about it.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

John and Randy were called to the scene by the local beat cops. They had gotten a call when it was discovered that the victim was Chris Jericho. They arrived at the scene and saw that Chris was shot like the others.

"Well I guess we know Chris isn't killing people." Randy said as they looked around.

"Chris knew about the killer. He knew he had to be careful. So he had to know him." John said as they saw there was no forced entry or anything.

Randy agreed and picked up the note. "You know who I am if you really think about it."

"He is taunting us. All these clues are telling us who it is." John was frustrated by everything. Someone was targeting the Orton's. His family from the moment he married Kallie.

"We found something." One of the cops said handing John a cassette tape from a tape recorder.

"Let's listen and find out what we have." John put the tape back into the player and pressed the button. Chris's voice soon filled the room.

"If you're hearing this, then I'm dead. I know about the killer on the streets. He is targeting us all and no one is safe. I know I'm a suspect but I would never do that to Kallie's family. I loved her and I still love her. I was hurt when she cheated with John Cena. But I would never hurt her like this. This killer knows you will find him and he is preparing for that. The final showdown and someone will die. Finally Orton and Cena, the so called dynamitic duo. You both are ones everyone wants to kill. Me especially. Orton, you made sure that I didn't become part of your family. You set it up for Kallie to meet Cena. You always had to get your way.

And Cena, you just had to make sure she fell for you. You played her to get her into your bed or should I say her bed because you wasted no time in fucking her in her bed and probably made sure I would see. You and Orton planned it all from the beginning. You ruined my life and my chance for happiness. I loved Kallie and I always will. Kallie, even though you fucked Cena while we were together, I still care about you and I love you. I know cheating wasn't your fault. Cena played you somehow to get you into bed. I forgive you. Anyway, now that I am dead, I wanted to say all that I didn't get to in my life. This killer is after something in particular and when you know what that is you will find out who he is."

The tape stopped there. John took it out of the recorder and placed it in an evidence bag. Then he and Randy headed to the station to let Bob hear it and see if something caught his attention. There had to some clue to who it was.

They arrived back at the station and played the tape for Bob. He listened to it and thought about everything. He went over all the notes and the clues.

"It's Michael Cole. It has to be." Bob replied.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not completely sure but it matches everything. It's Cole."

"Alright. So how do we proceed?" John asked his father in law.

"Let me go see him. It's worth a shot." Bob got up and turned to them. "John, go home to Kallie and Henry. Randy, go home."

"Dad, let's come with you."Randy said trying to convince him.

"No. I want you both with the family so I know they are safe."

John and Randy did as Bob asked and headed home. Randy arrived and found Reagan in the living room. She had taken some time off to figure things out with her ex over Max.

"Hey, everything okay?" She asked him when he came in.

"We think we know who the killer is and dad is going to talk to him." Randy said getting something to drink.

"You didn't go with him?" She asked as she sat down at the island in the kitchen.

"He wouldn't let us. He told me and John to go home and make sure you all were safe."

"I can understand that. So who is it?"

"Michael Cole."

"Really?" She laughed. "He didn't' seem like the type."

"Apparently we were wrong." He said heading into the living room. Reagan followed and found him standing by the window. She walked over to him.

"Randy, everything will be okay." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I hope so." He said before kissing her.

Things started to get passionate when they heard something outside. Both barely had time to react when a bullet came through the window. Reagan pushed Randy out of the way in time to save him from getting shot.

"God that was close." Randy said once the person outside left. He had heard the tires squealing as they left. He looked over to Reagan and noticed she was shot. "NO, Reagan hold on."

He pressed a towel to her wound and called 911 and told them an officer was down. He continued to press the towel on the wound until the paramedics showed up. They rushed her to the hospital. Randy rode with them. He had to make sure she was okay.

After leaving the station, John arrived home and found Kallie in the kitchen with Henry.

"Hey, everything okay?" Kallie asked when she saw her husband.

"We think we know who the killer is." He said sitting down by Henry.

"Who?" She asked turning to him.

"Michael Cole."

"Really? Do you think he is the killer?"

"Your dad thinks he is. I just don't know if I believe he has it in him."

"John, I'm worried. He has already killed Annie and Ted. He almost got me."

"I know you're worried baby." He said hugging her. "But we will catch him. Your dad went to talk to him."

"Alone? You let me dad go alone?" She asked pulling away.

"We didn't let him. He told us to come home that way he would know the family was protected."

She looked up at her husband. She was worried about her dad and the rest of her family. This killer wanted revenge and he didn't care who he hurt.

"Are you sure we're safe?" She asked him.

"I hope we are. I set the alarm and we put in better glass." He replied.

"I know. Well, dinner is ready."

"Great."

They sat down to dinner but wasn't there long before they got a call from Randy telling them that Reagan had been shot. John headed over to the hospital while Kallie stayed home with Henry. She put Henry down for the night and walked downstairs. She had only gotten a few steps when she heard a voice.

"I was waiting for you."

She turned to see Michael Cole sitting in the living room.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

"Take a seat, Mrs. Cena." He said getting up. "I said sit if you want your son to be okay."

Kallie went to the chair and sat down. "What do you want?"

"I want pay back for what your father and your family has done. You think you're so great. So high and mighty but you all have your secrets don't you?" He said as he got some rope and tied her up. "Let's start with you. You were supposedly the good girl of the Orton family. You were dating Jericho and everything seemed good. So what happened?"

He walked around the living room. "I know. You cheated on Jericho with Cena. Now what made you do that? Jericho told me he came to your apartment to see you that day and walked in and headed to the bedroom. Imagine his surprise when he opened the door and there was his girlfriend, the good girl of the Orton family, riding Cena hard and fast. What made you fuck him while you were dating Jericho?"

Kallie didn't answer him.

"I said tell me. I want to know all the secrets of the Orton family. No one knows you were fucking Cena while dating Jericho. They assumed you went to Cena after you and Jericho broke up. So tell me." He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. "I will kill you and your son if you don't tell me."

"I fell in love with John and wanted to be with him. It didn't matter that I was with Chris when we were together that first time." She replied.

"Was the day Chris found you in bed the first time?"

"Why do you want to know this? What does my personal life have to do with anything?"

"Because I want to know. I don't need a reason." He replied as he walked around the living room. "Kallie, you are a beautiful woman and I wanted to know also if you were easy?"

"I'm not easy." She replied looking toward the window. She hoped someone would come.

"Then tell me. Was that the first time when Chris caught you?"

"No. We had had sex before at John's apartment." She replied.

"I knew you were a slut. All the women in your family are. Annie fucked every guy at the academy until she met Jay. Krista was just as bad. She fucked her way to detective. You are all nothing but sluts."

"What is the deal you have with us?"

"Simple. Annie and I were having an affair behind Jay's back. She was fucking me for months. But Jay caught on to it and he made it like I was taking bribes. He and your dad got me fired. Now they have to pay."

"If you loved my sister, why did you kill her?"

"Because she left me."

Kallie looked to the door and window again. She hoped someone was coming.

"No one is coming." He said as if he was reading her mind. He walked over to where she was. "Randy is at the hospital as is Reagan and John. Your father is at my place but I'm not there. There is no one to save you. So what am I going to do with you?"

John arrived at the hospital and found Randy waiting for news. "Any word?"

"No. She was shot in the chest. She has to make it." Randy said sitting down. "She has too."

"She will be okay. Reagan is a strong woman." John said sitting down by him. "Did you hear from your dad?"

"No. I need to call him. Michael Cole isn't home and he is targeting us." Randy got out his cell phone and called his dad. He told him what happened. Bob said he was on his way. "Where are Kallie and Henry?"

"Home. They're safe." John replied.

"John, please go home and be with my sister. I will feel better knowing she is okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Dad is on his way. Please go to Kallie."

"Alright. Call me if you need anything." John said as he got up and left the hospital.

Randy sat in the waiting room just waiting for news on Reagan. She had to be okay. She had risked her life to save him. He couldn't lose her now.

"Mr. Orton?" The doctor said coming out.

"Yes. Is Reagan okay?" Randy asked standing up.

"She is stable. We had to rush her into surgery to repair the damage. The bullet missed her heart by millimeters. She is in critical but stable condition. The next 24 hours are critical."

"Can I see her?"

"Once she is in her room, you can." The doctor left.

"Randy, is Reagan okay?" Bob said walking up. He had waited at Cole's house and he never came.

"She is in critical but stable condition." Randy replied.

"I waited for Cole but he never showed up."

"Because he was shooting at me. Dad, he wants to kill us all. We have to do something."

"We can only hope he slips up. I posted a car outside his house so when he does come back, we will be ready for him."

"Alright."

Bob hoped he was right. Cole was targeting his family and unless they could find him, more would die.

"So, Kallie, have you heard from your sister recently?" Cole asked as he was still there. He had finally moved on from talking about her private life.

"Krista is fine. She is away with her daughter to heal from you killing her husband." Kallie replied.

"Is she really fine? I know she is California. I can easily get to her." He laughed. "Now why didn't you go with her? Why would stay here where I could get you?"

"I wasn't going to leave my family. My husband."

"Now you will pay for it." Michael said just as Henry started crying. "Oh, it looks like little Cena is up. Let's go get that beautiful three month old baby of yours."

He left her there and headed upstairs. While he was gone, Kallie tried to get out of the ropes but they were too tight. She was worried about what Cole might do to her son. She kept trying to get out of the ropes.

"It wont' work. They are too strong." Cole said walking down the stairs with Henry in his arms. "Little Cena here wanted to come and see Mommy."

He walked over to where Kallie was tied up. "Here is the deal. I will unite you and let you have Henry but if you try to escape, I will kill Henry in front of you. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Kallie whispered. She wasn't going to risk her child's life.

"Good." He held Henry while he untied her. "Here you go."

He placed Henry on her lap. She held her son close.

"Kallie, I'm home." John said walking in the door. He stopped when he saw Michael there. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for my revenge Cena." He replied with a laugh. "I killed Annie and Ted. Randy is in the hospital with a bullet wound."

"You're wrong. Reagan got hit not Randy." John replied trying to move to where Kallie and Henry were.

"Stop right there if you want your wife and son to be okay." Cole said pointing the gun at Kallie's head.

"You know this won't work. Everyone is on to you." John replied.

"That might be so but I can take you, your wife and your son out. Sit down Cena."

John saw Michael once again point the gun to Kallie's head. He sat down in the chair not far from his wife and son. He had no idea what Michael was going to do. He had already killed a lot of people. He obviously wouldn't think twice about killing them. He had to find a way to stop Michael. He wouldn't allow him to hurt Kallie or Henry. He just didn't know how yet.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Randy headed back to the room where they had put Reagan. He had to see that she was okay. The doctor said the surgery went good and they expected her to make a full recovery. He walked into the room and she was sleeping peacefully. He walked over to the bed and sat down. He took Reagan's hand in his.

"I know you can't hear me right now. But I just wanted to tell you how I feel. I didn't give much to finding love after Kinley but you changed that. I fell in love with you and I wasn't expecting too. I love you Reagan and please don't leave me. I need you with me."

He sat there holding her hand not realizing the danger his sister was in at that very moment.

John sat in the chair not far from Kallie and Henry. Michael was pacing the floor in front of them.

"Why are you doing this?" John asked Michael. "Why did you kill all those cops?"

"I wanted my revenge. Against the Orton family. Bob and Jay made sure I was fired. I wasn't taking bribes that much. They had me fired because I was having an affair with Annie."

"Everyone knew about you and Annie. You weren't exactly secretive about it." John replied.

"You knew Annie was cheating?" Kallie asked shocked that he didn't tell her.

"Oh, is there some marital discord?" Michael laughed.

"Kallie, I thought Annie would tell you." John replied.

"Enough about that. I killed the others to make sure you all thought it was a cop killer. My goal has always been to take out the Orton family. I have taken out two of you. I would have gotten Kallie but it just didn't work that way." He walked over to where Kallie and Henry were. "So, Cena, I'm giving you a choice. Who do I shoot first? Your wife or your son. You are all going to die but I'm giving you the chance to choose."

"I won't choose. Kill me and leave Kallie and Henry alone." John sat there trying to figure out how to save his wife and son.

"That's not the plan. I'm killing everyone in the Orton family. Bob, Jay, Randy, Kallie, you, and Krista."

"Just let Kallie and Henry go." John pleaded.

"No. I want to know more about you and your wife. Since I have you here. Is your wife like her sisters? Cheaters. Annie cheated with me for years. Krista cheated on Ted didn't she? That's what Mike said. He said that he and Krista had a little fling. I know Randy's ex cheated on him. So, I'm curious has Kallie cheated on you?"

"No." John replied.

"I have never cheated on John." Kallie added.

"Yeah, I know. But you did cheat on Chris with Cena here. Did you plan that Cena? Did you and Randy plan it out?"

"Yes. Randy told me he wanted me to meet his sister. That she was dating someone no one in their family liked. He wanted me to get to know her. "

"So, you planned to get her into bed?"

"Not exactly. We had gone out as friends and drank a little much. I knew she shouldn't drive so we went back to my apartment. Things just happened."

"So did you plan for Chris to walk in on you?"

"Yes. I wanted Kallie and I wanted her and Chris to break up. I knew she was close to breaking up with him, I just gave the extra push."

"Alright. Now that we have that out of the way, have you made your choice?"

"I won't choose. I told you to kill me and let Kallie and Henry go."

He walked over and hit John in the face and then used the ropes to tie him up. "That's wasn't a choice."

"Leave them alone and deal with me." Bob said walking in.

"Well I see you got my text." Michael said turning to face him.

"I got your text. Leave them alone and come after me. My family has no place in this."

"Oh but they do. I'm going to make you suffer."

"Leave them." Bob said walking closer.

"Stop unless you want your daughter to die."

"Michael, you don't want to do this."

"I think I do but not right now. I'm going to make you wonder when I will strike next."

Bob didn't have time to react before Michael hit him with the butt of the gun and quickly ran out. Bob was knocked unconscious. Once she was sure that Michael gone, Kallie put Henry in the pack n play and walked to untie John then went to her dad.

"Dad, please be okay." She said as John called 911 and told them an officer had been attacked.

"The paramedics are their way." John replied kneeling by his wife. "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier to stop him. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him."

"It's not your fault. He used me and Henry to make you do what he wanted. Like he made me do what he wanted by threatening Henry." She replied.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" John was worried how long Michael had been there and what he did.

"He didn't. He just asked me questions about my personal life and my family. He hates us."

"I know. We are going to find him now that we know who he is." John placed his arm around her as the paramedics came through door.

They looked at Bob and said he had a head injury. They were taking him to the hospital to be evaluated. John told them that they would follow. He got Henry and his bag and he and Kallie headed out.

They hoped that Bob was okay. John called everyone and told them about Michael. They were going to be on the lookout for him. They arrived at the hospital and John went to tell Randy what happened. Kallie stay in the waiting room with Henry.

"John." Randy said when he looked up and saw him walk in.

"Randy, Bob is in the ER." John replied.

"What?" Randy said shocked.

"When I got home, Michael was there with Kallie and Henry. Bob came in a little after because Michael sent him a text. He hit Bob on the head and then left. He said he was going to make us wonder his next move."

"I have to see Kallie and my dad." Randy quickly left and headed to the ER.

He found Kallie in the waiting room and hugged her. He then went to get information on their father. He came back a little while later.

"They said dad is in a coma from the blow. They don't know when he will wake up." Randy said hugging her sister. "Kallie, why don't you go home with John and Henry?"

"I don't' want to leave."

"Kallie, go and take care of Henry."

Kallie hugged him and then left. She and John headed home for the night. Kallie hoped that Reagan and her dad would be okay. She hoped that Michael would be found before he had a chance to kill or hurt anyone else.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

The next few days were calm to an extent. Bob remained in a coma but Reagan was doing better. She was recovering from the gunshot wound well. Randy, John and the rest of the department were hunting for Michael. There had been no signs of him since he held Kallie, John, Henry and Bob hostage. Kallie had called Krista in California and she was safe.

"Kallie, I wish you would go to California until we catch Cole." John said as they were getting ready to head to the hospital.

"It wouldn't matter. He knows where Krista is." She replied as she packed Henry's diaper bag.

"Alright, but do not go anywhere with the guards." He had hired two private bodyguards for her and Henry. He wasn't going to take the chance that Cole would go after her again and this time get her.

"I won't." She kissed him. "Now, let's go see my dad and Randy."

They headed out to her SUV and were soon on their way to the hospital. Once they got there, they headed to see Reagan first.

"Hey, you look better." Kallie said walking in.

"Thanks." Reagan replied. "My ex brought Max by earlier. It was great to see my baby."

"Good. I'm glad he did. So, are you heading back to Randy's after you get out?"

"Yes. I heard him you know."

"Heard him say what?" Kallie asked as she held Henry. John and Randy were talking outside.

"That he was in love with me." She smiled.

"Do you love him?"

"I do. I never wanted to fall in love with him but I am."

"That's great. I'm happy. My brother deserves someone great. Someone who won't cheat on him like his first wife."

"I'm afraid though."

"You shouldn't be afraid of Randy. He is a great guy."

"I'm not afraid of him. I'm afraid of being in love again." She turned to look out the window. "Love is great. It's great being in love but hurts so much when it ends."

"Not all love ends. Look at me and John. We have been married a while and are still in love."

"Do you regret how you and John got together?"

"No. I could never regret that. John and I were always meant to be. Do I hate that I hurt Chris? Yes I do. But you can't help who you fall in love in with."

"I just. I don't want to be hurt."

"Reagan, there are no guarantees in life. You have to take a chance to be happy. You love Randy and he loves you. Build on that, not the pain of the past."

"Good advice."

"I can give it every now and then." Kallie laughed just as John and Randy came in. "Well, I'm going to see my dad and let Henry see his grandfather."

"Thanks for coming by." Reagan said as Kallie and John left. She then turned to Randy. "So, I think we need to talk."

"Okay about what?" He asked sitting down in the chair by the bed.

"I heard you when you said you loved me. Did you mean it?"

He sat there for a minute. He hadn't thought she was awake enough to hear him. "I meant it. I love you Reagan."

"Good. Because I love you too." She smiled.

He leaned up and kissed her before sitting back down. "So what does this mean?"

"I don't know. It's new. I think we should let it play out and see where it goes. I don't want to rush and things end badly. I want us to take our time."

"I agree." He smiled back at her.

While Randy and Reagan were talking, John and Kallie were in Bob's room. There had been no change in his condition. They didn't stay long as John and Randy wanted to work on the case some more. They had to find Cole before he hurt anyone else.

Michael Cole had watched Randy and John leave the hospital. He knew this was his chance to be rid of Bob forever. Once Bob was dead, he could go after the others. He quickly made his way to Bob's room. He made sure he was unseen by cameras and witnesses. He walked into the room and over to the bed.

"It's time you pay for everything." Michael whispered as he got out the syringe. He walked over to the IV. "This is the finale. Once you're dead, I will kill the rest of your family."

Michael smiled as he injected the air bubble into the IV. He turned off the machine and placed his hand over Bob's mouth so he couldn't scream in case he woke up out of the coma. Once he was certain Bob was dead, he walked out of the room. Now on to the next stage of his plan, he had to lure the others into the trap.

He headed to the daycare center where Randy's daughter was. He saw her playing in the sandbox outside. He walked over to where she was. He saw that the day care worker was taking care of another child. He took out the rag with the cholform on it and placed it over her mouth. Once she was out, he quickly made his way to his car. He knew it was only a matter of time before they noticed she was missing.

A few minutes after she was taken, the daycare worker noticed that Camryn was gone. The whole daycare center looked everywhere and couldn't' find her. They called Randy and Kinley who came quickly.

"What happened? You were supposed to be the best and safest daycare in Boston." Randy yelled when he came in.

"I turned away for a minute and then she was gone." The worker said.

"I can't believe this." Kinley said as Mark comforted her.

"I'm going to find my daughter." Randy quickly left. He called John and told him what happened.

He made his way over to John's house. Just as he was, he got a called telling him that Bob was dead. He knew all of this was Michael Cole and it was time find him and killed him. It was time to end this once and for all. Just as he was on his was to John's house, he got a call from Cole.

"Hello." Randy said answering it.

"Hello Randal." Michael said.

"Where is my daughter?"

"She is safe for now. Here is how this will go. You will come to this address, 278 North Collins and we will see what we can come up with." Cole hung up before Randy could say anything.

Randy arrived at John's and headed in. He would need John and Jay to help him with Michael. He walked in and found Kallie crying. He knew the hospital had called her about Bob.

"You heard about dad?" He asked.

"Yes." Kallie replied through the tears. She looked up and noticed her brother's face. "What?"

"Cole has Camryn. He called me and wants me to meet him at an address."

"You're not going alone." John said standing up. "I'm coming."

"I need you and Jay. It's time to end this once and for all."

John kissed Kallie and told her that he loved her and Henry. Then he and Randy headed out. They called Jay on the way to the address and he said he would meet them there. It was time they all confronted Cole together.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, this is the final chapter of this story. It's not my best work. I hope you like it anyway.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited it. You guys are awesome.

* * *

Three of them arrived at the warehouse. They knew they had to get Camryn out first and then take care of Cole.

"We split up. Randy in the front, John in the back and me to the side." Jay said as they got their guns ready. "We find Camryn first."

"Alright. Let's go." Randy said as they walked to the house. He walked in the front door.

"Well, I see you came." Michael said to him. "I know you didn't come alone. I know John and Jay are somewhere. But I was prepared for that. I think you know your sister, Krista and her daughter."

Randy saw Krista and Lily sitting there with Camryn. He thought she was safe in California.

"Let them go and Camryn too. You can have me, John and Jay."

"No, that's not how we play this." Michael walked over to Krista. "I wanted revenge on the Orton's."

"You got that. You killed my father." Randy said with gun pointed to Cole.

"Yeah but was it enough."

"You killed Ted and Annie too."

"I took no pleasure in Annie's death. I loved her. If it hadn't been for Jay and Bob, Annie and I would still be together and none of this would have happened." Cole said as he walked toward Randy. "I loved her and they made her leave me. Made me leave my child."

Randy saw out of the corner of his eye John and Jay moving in. "What do you mean your child?"

"Nick. Nick is mine not Jay's. Annie told me that. If everyone had left us alone, we would be together."

"You really think that Annie would have left Jay?"

"Yes. She was going too. She loved me." Michael began to pace. "Annie and I were in love."

"That's why you killed all those cops? To get to Annie and Dad?"

"Yes, that's why. I killed them all." He barely got the words out when he was shot in the chest.

Randy looked and saw Jay standing there with the smoking gun. He knew it would probably be Jay who killed Michael.

"Nice shot Jay." Randy replied before walking over and picking up his daughter. "Did you call it in?"

"Yes." Jay walked over to Krista and made sure she and Lily were okay.

Once the police came and took their statements. John, Randy, Camryn, Jay, Krista and Lily headed home. It was a relief to know that it was over but not without a price.

Six Month Later

Randy and Reagan walked up to the graves with Camryn and Max. It was hard to believe that it had been six months since everything. John and Kallie walked up with Henry a few minutes later. Jay soon followed with Leah, Mason and Nick while Krista arrived with Lily. They looked down at the graves of Bob, Annie and Ted. So much had been taken away during Michael Cole's reign of terror.

"We have buried a lot of people here." Krista said as she looked at the graves. "Mom, Daniel, Ted, Annie and dad. Half our family."

"I know sis." Kallie said hugging her sister before walking up to the graves. She placed the flowers on them and then stepped back to John and Henry.

"We have lost a lot of people this year. It's been hard but we made here. We got through it all and we are closer as a family." Randy said to them. "We love you guys and we miss you."

Each one placed a rose on the graves and then walked away. The last six months were hard for them. They had lost three members of their family as well as members of their police family. Michael Cole had tried to take the police department and the Orton family down. He tried to ruin their lives. He didn't exceed. They had gotten through it and were stronger.

As they headed back to their cars, Randy looked around at his family. He looked at Kallie and John. They were so happy and in love and had the sweetest little boy they loved more than anything. He then looked at Krista who was still struggling a little with the death of her husband. She was trying to move on for her and Lily but it wasn't easy. He then looked at Jay who, like Krista, was struggling with the death of his wife. He knew that Jay and Krista had been spending time together to help heal from the loss of their spouses. He had a feeling that they would find themselves in love with each other. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or weird thing seeing that Jay had been married to Annie.

Finally he looked at Reagan, Camryn and Max, his family. He had finally moved on from what Kinley had done and was happy with Reagan. They had moved into together and were thinking about getting married. He wasn't expecting to find love in the all the tragedy that happened but he had.

The family had moved on despite what they had lost. They were a closer family now and nothing would be enough to tear them apart again.

Please review!


End file.
